As known, the actuator for ignition operation includes a rotary ignition operation actuator that rotationally operates a rotary ignition (for example, Patent Literature 1) and a press-type ignition operation actuator that pressingly operates a push-type ignition (for example, Patent Literature 2).
FIG. 12 and FIG. 13 show one example of a rotary ignition operation actuator 101. As shown in FIG. 12, the rotary ignition operation actuator 101 includes a drive section 102 constituted of a motor, a gear box, a rotational transmission coupling, etc., a flexible shaft 103 that is rotationally driven by the drive section 102, an operation section 104 mounted to a tip end portion of the flexible shaft 103, the operation section 104 rotationally operating an ignition key 105, and a chucking member 107 through which the drive section 102 is attached to a steering wheel 106.
As shown in FIG. 13, the operation section 104 includes a U-shaped key hold member 108 having a pair of pieces 108a, 108b opposed to each other. An end portion of the ignition key 105 is inserted into a space between the pair of pieces 108a, 108b, and is urged against the side of the other piece 108b by a set screw 109 screwed through the one piece 108a of the pair of pieces 108a, 108b. Thus, the ignition key 105 is sandwiched between the pieces 108a, 108b. Then, the ignition key 105 is rotated by the drive section 102 and the flexible shaft 103, so that an ignition operation is performed.
Further, the press-type ignition operation actuator, not shown, is of such a type as to pressingly operate a press-type (push-type) ignition with an operation button. As the press-type ignition operation actuator, there are known a type that pressingly operates the push-type ignition by converting rotation of a motor as a drive source to linear movement of the operation button through a motion conversion mechanism, and a type to pressingly operate the operation button using an air cylinder.